residentevilfanonfandomcom-20200222-history
User talk:The JobenX Virus
Hi, welcome to Gory Storm! Thanks for your edit to the User:The JobenX Virus page. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! -- Niermak (Talk) 21:17, 21 March 2009 Christopher McArthur At the top next to "History," click "Move," and then you can change the name of the article. Hyper Zergling 15:30, 6 April 2009 (UTC) Thanks The JobenX Virus 15:33, 6 April 2009 (UTC) Administration I made you a Sysop. Hyper Zergling 23:58, 8 April 2009 (UTC) Organization I'm not sure how to create specialized templates, so for now, to distinguish who's article is who's, the author should sign their name at the top. Like: This article, of Article, was written by of author. Please do not edit this fiction without the writer's permission. Hyper Zergling 00:05, 9 April 2009 (UTC) Thank you. I had that idea for a game for a long time. User:AlbertWeskerpwnsChrisRedfield You're Welcome The JobenX Virus 10:09, 11 April 2009 (UTC) Suggestion: When you make replies, try to put them on the other person's user talk. Hyper Zergling 11:22, 11 April 2009 (UTC) HI! Have you evr checked out my other two creations? Tony Wesker and Nagarani? I think I did pretty good with them. Curious Questions Is David Chambers anyhow related to Rebbecca? And will David's girlfriend play a big part? P.S. When you make your reply, place it in my talk page rather than here. Hyper Zergling 00:12, 16 April 2009 (UTC) Sudden game idea that is stuck in my head I had a sudden game idea where after Chris comes back from Africa, he reunites with Dom, and eventually learns about Lazarus and David Chambers. There are eight characters in the game, and they cannot interchange weapons, but they will also have knives to back them up. There will be two modes: 1-2 player, and 3-4 player co-op. In 1-2 player, a pair of the main characters will be set before each level. In 3-4 player mode, the players can choose whoever they want to play as, and the rest will be NPCs. There will be a mass of enemies, and you can't let any main character die (the key is teamwork). Each will have a slightly different storyline, but the endings are the same. The following is the list of the main characters. *Chris Redfield *Jill Valentine *Sheva Alomar *Josh Stone *David Chambers *Sarah Connely *Dom Lee *Jane Bradstreet I don't know if you will approve, so I haven't written the article just yet. Tell me what you think. Hyper Zergling 22:41, 19 April 2009 (UTC) Alright, that will be changed when I write the article. Hyper Zergling 12:10, 20 April 2009 (UTC) I have created the article: Resident Evil: Fall of Lazarus Feel free to edit and develop on anything that needs detail. Hyper Zergling 00:16, 21 April 2009 (UTC) Is David infected by some kind of virus, or does he have any other biological/mechanical enhancements? I asked this question, because all of his melee attacks are either kill or floor. I understand Dom is overpowered, but that's because he is infected with the Hyper-evolutionary virus. Hyper Zergling 02:29, 22 April 2009 (UTC) Wesker Children. So ypu like it? It is not finished yet. I am tyring to think of more weapons you can buy from the merchant. I would appreciate that. Re: Organization Idea Your way should work, but it'll take a while to fix everything, if you know what I mean. Hyper Zergling 21:31, 22 April 2009 (UTC)